


Adoration

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Hoya's idea of heaven is being pushed to his knees and forced to both show and tell Woohyun just how much he craves him. Luckily, Woohyun enjoys indulging him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [infinitememe](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/2463.html?thread=318367#t318367).

Hoya has waited all day for this moment, when Woohyun slides the door of his room closed and it's just the two of them and the room is quiet. The van ride back to the dorm was nothing short of torture - Woohyun had spent the whole time ignoring Hoya but occasionally catching his eye, crossing or uncrossing his thighs around the thick mound of his crotch, and grinning when he caught Hoya staring - but it's worth it when Woohyun pulls his sweater off over his head, leaving him in just his undershirt, and says, "Come here."

Hoya's thighs and fingers tense, but he stays seated on Woohyun's bed. "Make me." His voice is high in his throat, and he's already hard - has been since the van.

Woohyun smirks and walks forward slowly, his bare feet swishing against the floor as he swivels his hips. Hoya can't stop staring at the fly of his black jeans, the folds outlining his erection just enough for Hoya to see it. Hoya presses his lips together silently and swallows.

"I can make you, no problem," Woohyun says. He stops three steps away from the bed, and Hoya leans forward a bit, straining. "But it's no good unless you want it."

He starts to undo his belt, taking his time. Hoya's hypnotized by the small shifts of his hips. He knows Woohyun's doing it deliberately, and he wants to tell him to knock it off, but then Woohyun's belt buckle jangles as he lets go of the ends and Hoya lets out a small gasp, watching how they dangle over the fly of Woohyun's jeans.

"Look at me." Hoya's head snaps up, his eyes still wide. Woohyun's not smiling anymore. "Do you want it or not? You have to tell me, or you're not gonna get it."

Hoya tries to say "fuck you," but only half of it comes out. His eyes go from Woohyun's face back down to his fly. Woohyun places his hand against his erection and rubs it slowly back and forth, so casually, like he's scratching an itch. Hoya thinks about Woohyun walking around all day with that heavy cock between his legs and he shudders.

Woohyun hums. "Maybe you need more convincing." He walks forward, closing the distance between them until his crotch is inches away from Hoya's face. He grabs Hoya's hair and Hoya's head jerks reflexively, but Woohyun's grip is strong. His cock is so close and so hot. Hoya can practically smell it, the slightly acrid scent of sweat and hair and skin. He stares at the bulge of Woohyun's jeans, the blood pounding in his ears and behind his eyes, straining not to just stick his face in it completely. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck," says Hoya. He's breathless. He gives up. He drops forward off the bed directly onto his knees - his joints are so abused at this point that he hardly feels the shock - and moves forward until he's right at Woohyun's legs, with Woohyun's crotch directly in front of his face. He practically tears open Woohyun's jeans and pulls them down over his hips, revealing the bulge of his erection, the darker grey spot where he's wet his underwear with precum. Even like this, it's beautiful, but Hoya wants more.

He gets his fingers under the waistband of Woohyun's underwear, then Woohyun stops him with a firm hand on his head. He looks up. "Tell me first," Woohyun repeats, his voice throaty. "I want to hear you say it."

Hoya can feel the heat on his fingertips where they're curled against Woohyun's skin, so close. "I want to taste your cock," he says, and Woohyun tries to keep a straight face but the tightening of his lips betrays him. Hoya's own cock twitches in his pants and he moans. "I want you in my mouth. Can I, please?" He moves his face closer, so it hovers just in front of Woohyun's crotch. "Let me suck it."

Woohyun's shaking, staring down at him. "Fuck, yeah," he breathes, and that's all Hoya needs. He pulls Woohyun's underwear down to join his pants at his knees, not once taking his eyes off of Woohyun's cock.

It's what he's been waiting for: wide and veiny, a little crooked, the head dark pink and dribbling precum. Hoya remembers the first time he saw Woohyun naked at a public bath, his cock bobbing as he moved; at first he'd been able to ignore it, but the more he saw the more he couldn't look away, hypnotized by the way it swung when he walked, its thick weight even when soft. It wasn't pretty, made in the same slightly gnarled way as Woohyun's hands, but that just made it hotter. Hoya had spent weeks daydreaming about his cock, about how it would feel in his hands, rubbing against his face, in his mouth, slicked up and fucking his ass open.

Now it's no longer just a fantasy. Hoya starts slowly, massaging Woohyun's balls with one hand and watching the little responding twitches of the shaft in his other hand. Woohyun moans softly, his hips jerking forward. He lifts the bottom of his shirt up, exposing his abs.

Hoya leans in and gathers saliva on his tongue before he slowly licks up the shaft, following the vein along the underside from base to tip, pressing it into his tongue with his palm. He slips the head a little into his mouth, unable to resist, and swirls his tongue over the tip - it's like candy, the salty-bitter-sweet taste of his precum - then kisses back down along the shaft, takes one of Woohyun's balls into his wet mouth and sucks lightly, feeling it bob between his lips. Woohyun moans and one of his hands reaches down to the back of Hoya's head and rests there, petting his hair. Hoya glances up and sees Woohyun looking back down at him, his full lips red and parted and his eyes dark under his eyelashes. Hoya grins with satisfaction and lifts his head to nuzzle into the joint of Woohyun's hip and thigh, feeling the scratch of hairs against his nose, and he closes his hand around his cock and starts to move it back and forth with steady, even strokes.

He turns his head to watch the movement of his hand, entranced by the sight of the head of Woohyun's dick disappearing and reappearing under his spit-slick fingers, by how wide he has to keep his fist to take it. Woohyun exhales with a low, growling moan. "So good," he grunts, carding his fingers through Hoya's hair, "so fucking good." His fingers scoop and clutch, and he guides Hoya's head forward. "C'mere. You want it? You wanna suck on my dick?" Hoya whines a yes before he can form words. "Come here."

Hoya moans from the bottom of his stomach and leans forward the rest of the way with his tongue out. He keeps pumping with his hand while he wraps his tongue over the head, until his lips meet the ring of his forefinger and thumb. He bobs his head shallowly a few times, savouring the fleshy texture of Woohyun's cock against his tongue and between his lips. He wants badly to chew on it, it's so tender, but he restrains himself, instead digging his teeth into his lips to drive them closer together and tighter around Woohyun.

He pulls back, sitting back on his heels slightly to look up at Woohyun. He keeps Woohyun's cock against his outstretched tongue and pants hot through his mouth like a dog. Woohyun's face is flushed and his shirt is hiked up all the way to his armpits. Hoya likes how his whole body reacts when his cock is touched, as if it rules all of him, too.

He closes his mouth and presses a light kiss to the tip of Woohyun's cock, and Woohyun half-laughs, half-groans. "Thank you," says Hoya, sincerely, and then he opens his mouth, braces one hand on Woohyun's thigh and the other around the base of his cock, and slides his head forward.

Hoya sucks, keeping his cheeks in as he bobs his head back and forth, Woohyun's shaft running roughly between his lips. He feels his throat start to tighten as the head jabs at the back of his mouth but he presses his eyebrows down and powers through it.

"You like it?" asks Woohyun softly, watching him.

"Uh-huh," Hoya says with his mouth full. More than like, he wants to say - he loves it, loves Woohyun's dick, loves the way it looks and smells and tastes. But he can't stop to say it, so instead he twists his head as he goes down and Woohyun moans appreciatively.

"That's it, take it," he says. "Take that cock," and Hoya shudders all the way down his spine.

Saliva churns in his mouth and spills from his lips, and his nose starts to run, but he keeps going, letting it dribble into the dark curls of hair around Woohyun's cock and run over his fingers. Woohyun's fingers tighten in Hoya's hair, but Hoya is careful to keep leading with his own rhythm, and Woohyun doesn't push. There are times when Hoya would happily surrender and let Woohyun fuck his mouth until his lips were swollen and his jaw ached, but today is not one of them.

Woohyun's gently rocking his hips forward now to the beat of Hoya's movements, making a small noise with every thrust. "Fuck, I'm so close," he whispers. Hoya's own cock feels like it's going to burst, beating against the fly of his jeans as he moves his head faster, takes it in deeper. He switches the position of his hands so the left is now holding Woohyun's balls back, and with his wet right hand he reaches down and fumbles with his pants until they're undone. He reaches into his underwear and starts jerking himself off without a thought to rhythm or technique; he just needs to get off now, with Woohyun's big cock in his mouth and Woohyun about to lose it.

"I'm close," says Woohyun again. "Fuck, _Howon._ " Hoya moans around Woohyun's cock and shuts his eyes tight, and the hand in his pants picks up speed. His face hurts now, and he half wants to pull back to watch Woohyun ejaculate, but he can't stop, not when everything is so perfect. Woohyun whines high in his throat and then lets out a long, wavering sigh as he comes, thrusting up shallowly into Hoya's mouth again and again, and Hoya revels in the sensation of Woohyun's dick pulsing on his tongue and between his cheeks, his semen spilling hot into his open throat. He keeps his mouth there until Woohyun stops and pulls out, but he's still hard and both painfully close to coming and painfully far from it. He takes the opportunity to pull his jeans and underwear a bit farther down his hips, freeing his dick.

Woohyun starts to step back but Hoya says, "Wait," voice thick and cracking, and he stops. "I need..."

Woohyun laughs thinly and steps forward again. "Of course." He puts his hands on Hoya's head again and pulls it into his crotch, sticking Hoya's nose in his damp pubes and rubbing his softening cock against his cheek. Hoya moans at the spicy smell of his own spit mingled with Woohyun's sweat and semen, at the softness of this part of Woohyun's body, and he strokes himself quickly, rubbing the head. "You're so hot when you eat cock," says Woohyun, grinding Hoya's face into his crotch. Hoya feels something in him come loose, as his hands sink into the right rhythm. "I love watching you. You're so eager for it."

Eyes closed, Hoya shifts his head until his lips find Woohyun's cock, and he takes it into his mouth whole, feeling the soft flesh roll against his tongue. Woohyun gasps mid-sentence with surprise, and Hoya feels his body lift over some wall and he comes, moaning and breathing around Woohyun's perfect cock that's slowly stiffening again in his mouth, his own cock hot and throbbing in his hand with release, the blood slowly draining out of him from his head to the ends of his legs. It feels like forever before he's done, and even then he keeps Woohyun's cock in his mouth for just a second longer, unwilling to let go just yet.

Finally he pulls back and falls back onto his butt, panting. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, but it isn't very effective. Woohyun's still standing there with his dick out, watching him. "Put some clothes on," Hoya says.

Woohyun laughs. "You don't mean that," he says, and he twists his hips a little.

Hoya watches the swing of his dick, and then scowls and forces his eyes away. "Stop being such a showoff."

Woohyun sticks out his tongue. "You love it," he chirps, and Hoya has to chuckle to himself. He'd never let himself say it out loud, but, he thinks, _I do._


End file.
